Pancakes
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Plotless, citrus-y Sasuke/Kakashi-ness... Enjoy


**[[A/N]] I have two words and one acronym for you all... Plotless Smut FTW! That is all**

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. The early morning sunlight streamed through his open curtains and onto his face. He turned and looked out of the window. The sky was a bright blue, the sun was still low in the sky and it promised to be a beautiful day. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark locks. It was a normal, early summer morning in Konoha and, as usual, Sasuke was up with the sun, hours before anyone else. The dawn was his second favourite time of day, first was the darkest hours pre-dawn. And as typical as everything seemed, something felt off to him.<p>

"Sharingan," he muttered. Instantly his eyes changed from his usual onyx to bright red, spotted with black. He looked around carefully; any sign of movement would be picked up in the same second with his Sharingan, although, that was only if he could see it. Byakugan would be much more useful when he felt cornered like this. Almost 360 degree view would give him the advantage over anyone, except a Sharingan user, of course.

Casually, Sasuke walked over to the table next to his bed, opened a draw and pulled out, although he hoped he wouldn't need it, a shuriken, cleverly concealed in the palm of his hand. He scanned the room again before walking through the door into the shadowy hallway and with precision and skill, threw the shuriken at its target. He heard it land in the wall, along with a sharp intake of breath that less delicate ears would have missed. Not that he needed that, he could already see who it was, his Sharingan made the dark area at the end of the hall look more like it was in the open, on a sunny day.

"What are you doing sneaking around my home at the crack of dawn?" Sasuke asked as he disabled his Sharingan and walked over to the intruder.

"Excellent reactions, Sasuke," he said. "Just what I'd have expected from one of my students."

"Oh, really? So you've given Sakura and Naruto this little test already, Kakashi?"

"No..."

"So why are you sneaking around my house? A pre-dawn stroll that just happened to lead you here?"

"I was worried about you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about me?" he scoffed as he kneeled in front of his teacher and pulled the shuriken from the thin piece of fabric that it held against the wall. "And why," he asked, his smoky eyes meeting Kakashi's. "Are you worried?"

"I... don't know."

Sasuke broke the gaze and stood up. "Well since you're here, make breakfast. I need to shower." And with that, he turned and left his sensei sat in the hallway.

When he got to the bathroom, he pulled a towel from the rack and placed it near the edge of the shower before turning and locking the door. Sasuke usually slept naked, however, last night, he'd put on a pair of old shorts and at that moment, he felt a slight sense of relief. If Kakashi had crept into his house on a normal night...

What if Kakashi _had_ crept into his house on a normal night? He wasn't very good at keeping the covers on while he slept. In fact it was more often than not he was picking them up off the floor the next morning. He turned on the shower as he mulled over his thoughts. Kakashi wouldn't sneak into his house. Kakashi was his teacher, his mentor. Kakashi was in no position to abuse that power, he was one of the three people responsible for bringing the next generation of jouins up to scratch. Quickly, he stripped off and jumped in the shower, jumping back out almost immediately when the water scalded his skin. He reached around the steaming jet and turned the cold tap on slightly before getting back in and beginning his morning ritual.

When he was done with his shower, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. He activated his Sharingan again and looked closely at the black swirls in his red irises. There was nothing different about them, not today at least. Deactivating it, he proceeded to brush his teeth in his usual, meticulous manner. He sighed. Usually, keeping his rigorous routine when his mind was a mess was enough to take his thoughts away to less confusing territory, today, however, it just succeeded in his teeth being extra clean and his body being red from the hot water.

After he got dressed, he made his way to the kitchen. Kakashi was stood at the cooker, flipping pancakes.

"I don't like pancakes," Sasuke said as he sat down at the table.

"You'll like these; they're a special recipe, not as sweet."

"I don't like banana either. So regardless of the recipe, banana pancakes are out of the question." Sasuke said as Kakashi put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Well," Kakashi said, putting his own stack of pancakes down on the opposite side of the table. "I think you're lying. I only used stuff you had here, why would you have bananas if you didn't like them?"

"Sakura brought them over. She's trying to figure out what foods I like." Sasuke grinned slightly. "If she asked though I'd be able to tell her."

"Sakura thinks that this way would interest you more."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher. "And you would know this, how exactly?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays I have breakfast with Sakura. Tuesdays and Thursdays I eat dinner with Naruto."

"Team bonding?" Sasuke sneered.

"No. It's to give them some company and make sure they know they're special to me. You are all my students and I feel I need to show them that they are appreciated."

"Is there a reason I'm not appreciated?" Sasuke asked, feigning upset.

Kakashi shook his head. "You are, Sasuke. You like to be alone with your thoughts; you like to not be disturbed when training. You like to know everything. I help make that possible, safe in the knowledge that if there was something you needed to know about, or something you didn't quite understand, you would ask."

Sasuke looked down at the plate of food that was in front of him and picked up his fork gingerly. He really _hated _bananas.

He cut a small piece off the end of a pancake and placed it in his mouth, chewing frantically before swallowing quickly.

"How about you try tasting the next piece before you swallow?" Kakashi suggested. "Otherwise you won't know if you like it."

Sasuke threw a scowl in Kakashi's direction before cutting off another bit of pancake, this one slightly bigger than the last. He stared at it for a second before closing his lips around his fork and dragging the pancake off into his mouth. He chewed slower this time, but he still swallowed it within a second or two.

"I can't taste the banana," he stated simply.

"That's probably because the second it hits your tongue, you swallow. You should take your time to enjoy your food. It's one of life's more simple pleasures."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he cut another bit of pancake off and skewered it on his fork.

"How can you even be sure there's banana in there?"

"I can smell it," he replied with disdain as he popped the third piece of pancake in his mouth. This time he chewed slowly. He could taste egg and flour but nothing sweet and certainly no banana; at least not at first. It was subtle, but it was there, masked in milk. Kakashi chuckled quietly as he watched Sasuke's facial expression change to loathing. Clearly, he wasn't lying when he said he didn't like banana. He swallowed quickly before jumping up and running to the sink and rinsing his mouth out with water.

"I don't like banana pancakes."

Kakashi rolled his eyes before liberally sprinkling sugar over his pancakes and tucking in to his own breakfast. Sasuke however, pulled a pack of savoury crackers from the cupboard and began to eat them, eager to fill his belly with the promised breakfast and to wash the sweet taste from his mouth.

When both men had been fed, Sasuke stood up and leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I told why I'm here."

"No, you said you were worried about me. I want to know why."

"I just had a feeling."

Kakashi's words sparked the same feeling Sasuke remembered from that morning. In his waking state, he felt different. He'd felt like the day was going to be either the best or worst day of his life and there would be nothing he could do to change that.

"What sort of feeling?"

"I felt like you were going to leave, Sasuke. Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"Where would I go? I'm just a lowly Genin."

"To train alone somewhere. I don't know. That's why I came. I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because I'm such a valuable member of Team 7? Get real, Kakashi, I'm not irreplaceable."

"You are to me," Kakashi whispered without thinking. It was quiet, so quiet, Sasuke would have missed it if he had been thinking about anything other than what his Teacher was saying.

"What?"

"The village can't lose you. You're a true Sharingan user. It's in your blood. You make what I can do look like a parlour trick."

"That's not what you said," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. He knew his teacher couldn't turn his Sharingan on and off like Sasuke could, and unlike Sasuke, Kakashi only had one Sharingan eye.

"So what did I say?" Kakashi asked as he stepped towards the younger man. Sasuke automatically activated his ability; it was a natural reflex when someone approached him suddenly. He saw Kakashi's hand move up to his forehead protector, ready to remove the seal of his charka, ready to see just as much as Sasuke could. There would be no mistaking this.

Sasuke stepped forward. He didn't want to be against the kitchen counters in case he needed to react quickly. As he put his hands put in front of him, Kakashi grabbed his wrists, effectively immobilising him briefly. When he'd removed his forehead protector from his eye, he'd also pulled down his mask that usually covered the bottom half of his face. How had Sasuke missed that? Sasuke tried to pull his wrists free. He didn't know what was going to happen and this feeling of being bound and helpless scared him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly as he pushed the younger man into his previous position against the worktop and looking into his eyes. "I said; you are irreplaceable, to me."

Sasuke smiled. "I thought that was what you said, I didn't think it was possible to mishear you, but I had to hear it again." Kakashi's eyes widened, his hands still grasped firmly around Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke leaned forward slowly before kissing Kakashi gently on the lips. Kakashi's grip on his wrists slackened enough for him to free his hands and Sasuke immediately put them to good use by wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and tangling his hands in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Kakashi, still being significantly taller than Sasuke, lifted him up onto the counter, effectively making them the same height. Sasuke, taking advantage of the situation, wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, making any form of half-hearted escape impossible.

Kakashi tried to move his lips away from Sasuke's and he had succeeded. Sasuke's lips however were now making their way across Kakashi's jaw line. He untangled his hands and slipped them under Kakashi's shirt, feeling the cool hard muscles of his teacher, imagining different muscles being put to use. Kakashi let out a barely audible moan as Sasuke employed his teeth to work on his neck.

"Sa...Sasuke..." he gasped. "...don't..."

Sasuke looked into his teacher's eyes. "There had better be a stop in that sentence too," he said before pulling Kakashi's shirt over his head and continuing to bite and suck the older man's neck.

Kakashi put his hands either side of Sasuke on the counter to hold himself up as Sasuke ran his nails across Kakashi's shoulders and down his back. He'd been wounded enough times in battle to know when blood had been drawn and if it hadn't already, it was close. He gasped loudly when Sasuke began to give the same treatment to his chest and stomach. Nails being dragged down the soft flesh while Sasuke bit, sucked and kissed his neck. _He's barely 16, where had he learned this stuff?_ Kakashi thought as he threw back his head to allow Sasuke more access to him.

When Sasuke finally came up for air, Kakashi pulled his shirt over his head before leaning in and kissing Sasuke's neck softly. He knew from experience that those who liked to be rough often enjoyed it even more when someone was gentle with them and the way Sasuke was biting down on his own lip to stifle the moans was evidence to this fact. Kakashi moved downwards slowly, teasing Sasuke's nipples with his tongue. Sasuke however had clearly had enough of the teasing as he wrapped one hand in Kakashi's hair and yanked him back up to eye level.

Something Kakashi had noticed about Sasuke was that he looked dangerous when he had his Sharingan activated and this excited him.

Sasuke crushed their lips together briefly.

"You had better be doing something about that," he said dangerously, his eyes flicking downward for a split second.

"I was getting to that part," Kakashi replied, his hands shaking slightly from the overdose of lust he was experiencing.

Quickly, Sasuke's shorts were discarded on the kitchen floor and he was intensely aware that he was practically naked with a large erection, sat on a counter in his kitchen with his teacher between his legs. The muscles in his stomach were clenching eagerly as he thought about what was going to happen. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't need Kakashi to finish the job for him, just the threat of foreplay was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Kakashi however was going to try and teach him something with this experience. Good things come to those who wait and the longer you wait the better.

Kakashi kissed his way down from Sasuke's neck, stopping, again, at his nipples; his mouth working one, a hand working the other. His other hand was gently brushing the tip of Sasuke's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Sasuke moaned with pleasure as Kakashi's hand ran down the length of his member. He ran his hand through Kakashi's hair.

"Please," he gasped, breathlessly, his hand resting on the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi looked up at him.

"You're sure about this?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't have anything to lose."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's boxers off and threw them to the floor. The younger man's heart beat increased rapidly as Kakashi leaned in to kiss him, one hand wrapped around him, resting on the small of his back, the other slowly working his erection.

"Faster," he gasped, burying his head in Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi's speed increased slightly and it took a lot of effort on Sasuke's part not to buck his hips in sync with the strokes.

"I... I'm gonna..." he gasped, throwing his head back as he felt his release. Kakashi pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. As he tried to pull away, Sasuke tried to pull him back.

"Don't go," he breathed.

"I'm coming back, Sasuke. I need to clean up," he said, showing his hand, which was dripping with semen, as evidence.

Sasuke nodded and rested his head on the wall behind him, gasping for breath. When he felt he had recovered enough, he climbed down off the counter and started getting dressed. His mind was racing with images of Kakashi, the feel of their lips merged together, his hand pleasuring him. He had to stop; he was starting to get aroused again. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. So far, the strange feeling this morning was right. It was either going to be the best or the worst day of his life.

He was broken from his thoughts by Kakashi's arms snaking around his waist. Sasuke leaned his head to the side as Kakashi rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dressed?" Kakashi whispered in his ear. "So soon?"

"I have stuff I need to do," Sasuke replied, twisting in Kakashi's grip so he was facing him.

"Dangerous stuff?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. It's not a mission or anything. It's just something I need to do."

"Ok," Kakashi said, realising that he was getting no more from Sasuke about what he was up to. "I'll come over later and notify you about tomorrow's mission.

"After your dinner date with Naruto?"

"It's hardly a date. We eat ramen... he talks about various things..."

"I was kidding. I don't care," Sasuke said as he freed himself from Kakashi's arms and made himself busy cleaning the kitchen.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said a serious note in his voice. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but nobody can know."

"About what?" Sasuke asked, pointedly. "Nothing happened, right? You just stopped by, made breakfast and told me to be careful."

"Exactly," Kakashi smiled. "I'll see you later," he said before crossing the room, kissing Sasuke gently and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN]] I love citrus... How about you guys?**

**Leave a review and let me know =] **

**Lessthanthree you all**

**WatchingAsYouFall**


End file.
